


One shots

by Alex_Ray



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Ray/pseuds/Alex_Ray
Summary: I take requests and do any ships!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 11





	1. Nightmares and Cuddles (Logince)

Roman POV

I was sitting in my room on my bed reading when I heard a knock on my door. I look over at my clock and it reads 3:00. Who would be up at this time?

“Come in.” I call out looking back at my book. The door opens and I hear someone walk in.

“Hello Roman.” 

“Logan what are you doing up at this time?” I look up at him. Logan was wearing a black T-shirt and black pajama pants. He looked at me with a tired look in his eyes. “Lo what’s wrong?”

“I simply couldn’t sleep.” I could tell he was lying by the way he nervously shifted his body.

“Lo…” he looked over to me and I saw tears in his eyes. “C’mere.” I extend my arms for a hug and he runs into my arms. “What happened.”

“I had a nightmare.” Logan snuggled into my chest. I can’t believe this Logan came to me because he had a nightmare.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He just shrunk closer to me. “It’s okay if you don’t wanna Lo.” The logical side looked up at me and said.

“Everyone kept calling me a Robot and Emotionless. Everyone but you, you were trying to protect me. But then out of nowhere a dagger came and stabbed you in the back.” Logan started crying. “Yo-you fell down… and… you died.” Logan was hugging me really tight now.

“Hey… Logan. Look at me I’m here. I’m alive. It was just a nightmare.” I say while hugging him. He looked up at me and said

“Roman… I love you.” He loves me! “I understand if you don’t feel the same. I’ll leave.” He started to get up. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” I said once we broke apart. I pulled Logan into my bed. “Come on let’s sleep.” Logan nodded and snuggled into me.


	2. Coffee Shop (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop AU

Virgil POV

This man will be the death of me! Virgil thought as Roman ordered a Mocha Frappuccino with three shots of espresso.

“I think you take the idea of ‘More espresso less depresso’ to seriously.” Virgil said jokingly.

“That’s a thing?” Roman asked confused. Virgil sighed and wrote Beef on Romans cup. Once his coffee was done Virgil handed it to Roman. Roman looked at the name confused. “You given up on the Ramen thing?”

“No Beef is a type of Ramen.” He looked defeated. Virgil smirked and walked over to the cash register to serve the next customer. Roman finished his drink and wrote something on a napkin. Roman walked up to Virgil and handed him the napkin. Virgil looked down at the napkin.

Here is my phone number if you ever want to talk. ###-###-####

-Roman <3

That idiot. Later that night Virgil put the number in his phone and saved the contact as Ramen. 

Hey

Hello

This is Virgil correct

Yep

So you wanna meet up sometime?

Sure

How about the park?

That would be nice

Virgil was smiling. He’s an idiot and that’s what I like about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are short! But these are going to get longer!


	3. Love You Too (Remile)

Remy POV

Remy was sitting on his bed with his coffee in his lap. Why can’t I fall asleep? Remy looked at the clock. 2:30 AM? Why is my mind still going? There was a knock on his bedroom door. 

“Remy? Are you in there?” Remy didn’t answer. “Your light is on I know you’re in there.” Emile walked in and sat on the bed. “Why are you still up?” Remy just closed his eyes. “Remy… what's wrong?”

“Nothing.” Remy whispered. “Absolutely nothing at all.” Emile shifted his body so that he was in front of Remy.

“Remy you're normally asleep by now. What’s wrong?”

“My mind just won’t stop working.” It’s thinking about you. 

“What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing!” Remy said quickly.

“Remy…”

“Fine… I was thinking about you.” Remy said voice shaking. “I-I love you” Emile looked speechless. “I understand if yo-”

“I love you too Remy.”


	4. Under The Stars (Roman x Remy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempted suicide

Warnings: suicidal thoughts, Attempted Suicide, Angst

Roman POV

I was standing at the edge of a cliff. With my face looking up at the stars. 

“Who would care about me anyway.” I asked the bright stars. “My life is not important.” I looked down at the water below. “I don’t think anyone would care if I jumped.” 

“ROMAN!” I turn around to see Remy running towards me. “There you are. When no one could find you we sent out search parties.” I looked at Remy confused.

“I just came out here to look at the stars.” I say, turning back around and looking back up at the stars. Why would they care about me? I just need to come out here some time alone and jump. Remy walked up next to me. 

“What’s your favorite constellation?” Remy asked.

“It’s definitely Libra. Because it is one of the smallest, but it is still a zodiac.” I respond.

“Mine is Leo because it’s brave and fiery.” Remy said. I looked over at Remy and saw the moon glowing on his face. He looks so beautiful.

The next day

I’m at the cliff again. Back again. Time to jump. No one would notice. No one under these stars. I walked right to the edge. Then I heard many sets of footsteps.

“Roman no!” That was Remy. No one cares about me. 

“Goodbye Remy… I love you.” I then jumped off the cliff. No one but him… Under the Stars….

Remy POV

I ran to the edge of the cliff.

“Roman! No… I love you too….” We all went down to the bottom to try and find Roman. When we got to the bottom we saw a figure wash up on the beach. My eyes widened when I saw who it was.

“Roman!” I ran up to the him. I checked the pulse and… “he’s alive!” We quickly rushed Roman to the hospital. 

“He will be fine. But…” the nurse told me.

“But what?”

“He won’t remember anything.” No! Roman won’t remember me? “I’m sorry.” 

“Can I go see him?” I feel tears gathering in my eyes. The nurse just nodded and told me his room number. I texted Patton telling him that I will be staying at a hotel near the hospital. Walking into Romans hospital room I gasp. He’s laying there with wires and tubes extending from him. I go and sit on the chair, pulling it up next to the bed. “Hey Roman, I wish you hadn’t jumped. I wish you would have talked to me about it. Why did you jump? I guess I’ll never get an answer…” I trail off, taking his hand. “Please remember…. I’ve lost so much in my life, I don’t want to lose you too…” I’ve started crying now. “I love you” I lay my head on the bed.

The next day

I wake up on Romans hospital bed. I must’ve fallen asleep. I look around and see that I had been pulled up onto the bed and was now cuddling Roman. How did I get up here? I start to get up when Roman grabbed my arm. I look down and see him awake. I blush.

“Sorry for intruding on you-” I say looking down.

“It’s fine” He inturupts. “You didn’t look comfortable on the chair so I had the nurses move you up here.” He looks at me, lovingly?

“I’ll get down now…” I sit on the edge about to jump down. He pulls me back.

“Please stay! I don’t remember much, but I know I have a bond with you!” He looks scared. I chuckle.

“I’m not going to leave, just get off the bed.” I grab his hand. “I’m never leaving you again….” I look into his golden brown eyes and see fear and love. I take off my sunglasses and sit on the chair.

“Can you tell me what happened?” I sigh.

“Yeah… it will be hard for me, but I’ll tell you……...”

Later

“So I jumped off a cliff?” I nodded, tearing up. He reached down and pulled me into a hug. I start sobbing and he starts rubbing my back. “Well I’m here now, even if I don’t remember, I’m still here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People like my content? Anyways I like your shoelaces!  
> Don’t judge the ship! My sister requested it!

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t hate! I accept Requests!


End file.
